The Darkness is Back
by Devil Ladies
Summary: Nina encuentra un extraño artefacto que la lleva a descubrir cosas que le cambiaron completamente la vida; junto a Dante y su "novia" tendrá que batallar en contra de un ambiocioso y peligroso enemigo. T por lenguaje y situaciones.
1. El Ambuleto

**CAPITULO UNO :D!:** hello there, queridos lectores! Les habla Alina, su capitana (?) okayy no!

Esta historia, es original de Deen, mi co-owner; yo estoy acá para añadir y corregir, para ayudar a Deen en este camino (?) JAJA bueno no! Yo soy algo así como la Beta de esta historia xD (aunque Deen diga que es de las dos, esta historia es de ella!).

Acá se presenta su OC, _Nina_, y hace uso de mi OC, _Lex_.

And, Oh sí! Aquí hace aparición Lex. En verdad no sé si hacer que esta historia sea canon de _mi_ historia de Lex. Opinen, queridos lectores, sería de gran ayuda; en mi opinión personal, si acomoda canon, eventualmente, pero eso se decidirá! Esperamos su feedback :D

Disfruten!~

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: Ni a mí o a Deen nos pertenece DMC, es de CAPCOM. Cosa que nos molesta ._. xD

Nina y Lex, son de sus correspondientes autoras, (dícese, Deen y yo xD)

* * *

><p>Díganme, justo a mí se me ocurría ir a trabajar al taller en un día con un calor de mil demonios? si, era verano, la peor temporada para mí ya que odio el verano, es agotador, asfixiante y me causa demasiada flojera algo que no es bueno porque tengo un trabajo y lo necesito para comer y vestirme todos los días.<p>

Bien aquí estaba yo, en mi taller arreglando la parte de abajo de un mugriento auto, muerta de calor, a la vez que mensajeba con el que era mi novio bueno...

— Demonios —Maldije y salí debajo del auto para sacar el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short. Leí el mensaje y quedé en blanco. Claramente decía: "Será mejor que lo nuestro quedé como, ya sabes, solo amigos, es lo mejor" —Oh genial para hacer que mi día sea mejor mi puto novio me dejaba, a la mierda con él. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás recibiendo de lleno en la cara los rayos insoportables del sol, presa del enfado e impotencia arroje no muy fuerte mi celular al suela y pasé mi mano por mi sudorosa frente de mecánica.— Al demonio con él... que se joda —Sumida en odio con tan solo escuchar, tomé devuelta el celular, busqué en el directorio, procurando no romper las teclas con mis furiosos dedos, su número y lo borré, bloqueé sus llamadas, borré nuestras fotos, todo, absolutamente todo. No quería saber nada con él, era solo un maldito idiota que de seguro me dejo para volver con su hambrienta y sucia ex novia. Desde el primer momento en que nos pusimos de pareja supe que aun sentía cosas por ella, llamémosle, instinto femenino. En fín, hice que mi mente tratara de olvidar lo ocurrido y concentrarme completamente en el trabajo que era lo único que me quedaba.

— Terminaste, hija? —Escuché la voz de mi papá junto al auto. Salí nuevamente debajo del auto gracias a la carretilla y lo ví con los ojos entreabiertos gracias al sol.— Te hará daño estar tanto tiempo al sol y más con este calor?

— Lo sé papá pero no te preocupes —Dije y me puse de pie, sacudí un poco mi ropa y entré a la casa con el objetivo de buscar un poco de agua, estaba deshidratándome allá afuera. — Ahhhh —Dejé salir de lo más profundos de mis secas cuerdas vocales después de sentir esa refrescante agua.

— Deberías dejar este trabajo tan pesado y concentrarte en tus estudios, te he dicho mil veces que yo te los pagaré —Insistió mi padre con lo mismo, todos los días insistía con retomar mis estudios pero como soy yo, no, soy demasiado orgullosa y me gusta ser independiente.

— Papa te lo he dicho yo miles de veces que no, quiero pagarme mis estudios, yo misma —Aclaré autoseñalándome el pecho— Aparte ya bastantes deudas tienes como para aumentarlas con las mías, estoy grande y puedo hacerlo —Dije segura de mis palabras, mi papa solo me dedicó una mirada de preocupación para luego sonreírme con ternura.

— Bien pero no digas que no te ofrecí, y cuídate por favor —Pidió tomándome del hombro y sacudiéndome un poco, le sonreí.

— Sí, no te preocupes estaré bien.

Era de noche, para mas precisa, la media noche, el agotamiento pudo más que yo y terminé dormida con ropa y todo en el sofá de la sala de mi casa, si, tengo un apartamento es decir no vivo más con mis padres.

Mientras dormía pacíficamente en el "cómodo sofá" sentí como una luz amarilla pegaba contra mi rostro, molestándome, por holgazana no quise abrir los ojos y giré dándole la espalda pero se hizo más insoportable aun. Reincorporé, sentada y ví que la luz provenía de la calle que entraba por la ventana, las cuales olvidé cerrar las cortinas.

Producto de la curiosidad y riesgo que me caracterizan decidí investigar y ver que era esa potente y molesta luz, abrí la puerta con cierto temor ya que no sabía que esperar, y encontré frente a mis ojos sobre el tapete de la puerta un... medallón? Lucía tener sus años de antigüedad, sin dudar, volteé mi cabeza para ambos lados viendo sino había nadie que me viera y lo tomé. Recorrí mis ojos por todo el artefacto de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, hasta que hallé una especie de escrito raro en su reverso, no entendí nada y lo dejé así, no tenía ganas de ir a la computadora y traducirlo. Por lo que entré en casa, lo dejé sobre la mesa y volví a mi tarea anterior, dormir. Mañana sería un día duro.

Al otro día desperté temprano, tomé una ducha y salí para el trabajo, pero en el transcurso del viaje que hacía a pie tuve la sensación de que algo me seguía constantemente, varias veces giré sobre mis pies para ver lo que estaba a mis espaldas pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado: nada. Habrá sido mi imaginación?

— Dios, creo que estoy volviéndome loca —Dije para mí misma con leves escalofríos en la espalda haciéndome la idea de que algún tipo de violador o ladrón estuviera siguiéndome para... Hacer cualquier cosa conmigo. Llegué lo más rápido a mi trabajo casi corriendo y pasé todo en el día en él. Finalizado mi turno tomé el bus y fuí para mi casa, el resto de la semana fue similar, los constantes acechos por parte de no sé que, cosa que ya estaban sacándome de quicio.

A tan solo unas pocas cuadras de mi casa, ví unas sombras seguirme y digamos, no eran unas sombras cualquiera tenían aspecto extraño... conste que todo lo veía de reojo.

— Bien! quien sea que me esté siguiendo de la cara! no sea cobarde! —Clamé histérica volteándome por completo encontrándome con nada de nuevo. Apreté mis dientes a punto de estallar de ira, odiaba ser tan persuadida y que esa persona no diera su identidad. —Anda! O serás gallina! —Error. Gran error. No sé cómo fue que sucedió todo pero tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba siendo rodeada de lleno por unas criaturas extrañas, de brillantes ojos rojos y túnicas azules parecidas a la Parca. Aterrada hasta el último cabello de mi cuerpo retrocedí un paso y sentí un gruñido a mi espalda. Me paré en seco. No había nada que pudiera hacer, solo quedarme a esperar la segura muerte que sostenía una guadaña y me rodeaba como una manada de leones a un pequeño venado, mierda! yo quería ser el león! pero eso no viene al tema.

El monstruo parado frente a frente a mi levantó su guadaña con la intención de partirme en dos, cerré mis ojos apretándolos esperando el trágico final cuando escuché a lo lejos el fuerte rugir de un motor acercarse. Abrí los ojos nuevamente y divisé a lo lejos un auto, que por lo que veía, rojizo, acercarse a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Las bestias retrocedieron pero aun así no cambiaron su posición. Demonios, el auto no parecía que iba a detenerse, y lo peor de todo es que venía dirigido directamente hacia como si quisiera atropellarme. Mierda, salí de una olla para caer en las brasas. Pero para mi suerte, el auto dió un giro y quedo al descubierto la puerta del copiloto que parecía no tener. Joder! cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que venía, una mano agarró muy violentamente la manga de mi camisa y me introdujo al interior del auto, sentí absolutamente todo.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré a mi misma sentada en el asiento del copiloto, aferrada lo más que podía a mi asiento. Giré mi cabeza hacia el conductor, quedé estupefacta.

— Y tú quién demonios eres? —Pregunté de manera agresiva, y quien no lo estaría luego de afrontar lo que yo afronté. El tipo ni me miró solo sonrió divertido y dio una pequeña risa sin dejar de conducir de la manera en que conducía, o sea, como una maldito lunático.

— Si fuera tu, aprendería primero a dar las gracias —Soltó nada más en ese tono tan pedante que me dieron ganas de estamparle mi puño en su cara pero tenía razón, era una mal agradecida, me había salvado la vida y ni siquiera le dije un simple gracias. Ok, me callé.— Porque tan agresiva, nena? te salvé la vida deberías ser... más agradecida —Esta vez si me miro y muy fijo para mí, no soy de mirar tan fijo a la gente y creo que es porque siento que no son lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, ok, soy algo arrogante lo admito. Pero este tenía unos hermosos ojos azul cristal, brillantes y hermosos, no pude evitar quedar unos segundos embobadas con ellos.

— Mmmm... Ya! gracias! —Elevé el tono de voz fastidiada y desvié mis ojos de los de él. Hubo un tiempo de silencio, silencio incomodo— A dónde me llevas? —Inicié en un tono de voz más calmo. El tardó unos segundos en conducir. Subimos a la autopista, plagada de autos. Las luces de los faroles iluminaron mi cara y fui aturdida por los ruidos de los autos.

— Eso luego lo verás, nena —Respondió, ésto estaba bueno ya no iba a seguir permitiendo que siguiera hablándome de esa manera aunque... Me gustaba pero a la vez no. Mierda, ni yo me entiendo.

— Deja de llamarme así! mi nombre es Nina no "nena" —Dije histérica marcando exageradamente las comillas, ante eso el rió fuertemente.

— Te haces la difícil ah? Me gusta ese tipo de chicas sabes? —Mierda! le mandé una fulminante mirada de odio, apuesto que ni la vió porque sus ojos estaban pegados al parabrisas.— Ya, nena no hay , necesidad de enojarse… Qué sensible eres —Dijo. Decidí controlarme y no contestar más, crucé los brazos y fijé mi vista en la ventana a mi costado derecho.— Fuiste bastante dócil creí que luego de salvarte dirías cosas como "sácame de aquí" o ... mierdas como esa, cariño —Siguió.

— Mmm... Como ya me salvaste, creo que tienes razón, déjame ir —Pedí sonriendo irónicamente aun cruzada de brazos.

— Creo que eso no será posible, cariño —Agregó el muy maldito, ésto ya empezaba a asustarme. Estaba en un auto de un desconocido yendo a donde quien sabe... alejándome cada vez más de mi barrio.— Cálmate —Dijo divertido de mis expresiones de inquietud y miedo— No te violaré ni nada por el estilo si eso estas pensando

— Mmm no sé quién eres por lo que no se si creerte —Respondí buscando con cierta desesperación la manija pero no la encontré. Golpeé apenas el vidrio para que alguien me viera pero fue vano el intento.

— No importa lo que hagas no podrás salir, muñeca —Dijo tranquilamente aun con esa insoportable sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Lo miré desesperada y enojada a la vez y dejé de golpear la ventanilla.

— No me diste tu nombre —Dije desconfiada y cruzada de brazos apenas viéndolo de reojo. El sonrió y me miró.

— Dante —Respondió para luego girar su cabeza hacia atrás y sonreír con cierto sadismo— Al parecer nos siguen —No entendí que quiso decir por lo que también volteé atrás y ví a mi peor pesadilla persiguiéndonos en conjunto. Eran esas cosas nuevamente pero esta vez eran más.

— Qué mierda son esas cosas? —Cuestioné temiendo por mi vida, al contrario de él que parecía divertido y ansioso. Bajó la ventana, sacó una mano y en ella pude divisar que en ella había un arma... Un arma! Sin siquiera detener el auto comenzó a disparar repetidas veces hacia esas criaturas sin tener la necesidad de ver a quien disparaba. No sé como rayos lo hizo pero cada bala perforó cada cabeza.— Contesta! que son! —Grité desesperada, odio que no me contesten cuando pregunto algo.

— ¿Sabes conducir? —Me preguntó ignorando completamente lo dicho por mi hace milésimas de segundos.

— Bueno yo... —No me dejó concluir que ya estaba saliendo por la ventana para quedar parado sobre el techo del auto. Tardé en reaccionar y cuando lo hice tomé el volante, hace un par de años hice un curso de conducir y vaya que era buena, buena destrozando autos.

Curiosamente, a través del espejo retrovisor fui mera espectadora de como ese extraño tipo de nombre Dante destrozaba con sus armas y... demonios, eso era una espada? sí, era una espada. Destrozaba a esas cosas con su espada y armas, haciendo todo tipo de piruetas, acrobacias, todo con extrema habilidad y agilidad. En eso, al momento en que dirigí mi vista al parabrisas noté a lo lejos un túnel al que nos acercábamos a toda velocidad.

Dante se giró. La oscuridad de aquel túnel no tardó en llegar, lo siguiente que ví fueron pequeños flashes que seguramente eran las balas detonar de sus armas y el chillido de la espada dar contra las criaturas y a veces que estas se defendían con sus guadañas produciendo chispas entre ambos metales. Pasaron segundos nada más y regresaron nuevamente las luces de los faroles de la carretera.

En el momento en que salimos de la oscuridad un monstruo de ellos cayó sobre el capó del auto mostrándome sus afilados colmillos dispuesto a matarme. Pegué un grito y dí tremenda vuelta al volante provocando que el auto girara en forma de U. Aunque eso no logró que me quitara esa cosa de encima, totalmente lo opuesto, lo enfureció, levantó su garra y destrozó el parabrisas, los vidrios me cayeron en casi todo el cuerpo, deseaba nada más que no me hubieran cortado porque si no eso sería una tragedia. Abrí los ojos y el demonio levantó nuevamente su garra acompañada de un alarido que me dejó sorda por unos segundos. Era mi fin y el de Dante, ya que el aun estaba sobre el auto. O no? Por obra de Dios, Dante apareció para salvarme la vida, su espada se encontraba atravesando a lo largo al demonio, a la vez que luego de exterminarlo lo envió a volar lejos. A través de la ruptura que quedó del parabrisas, Dante se adentró al auto quedando sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

— No tienes que decirme algo, cariño? —Me burló. Mordí mi labio tragándome un millón de insultos a la vez que apretaba el volante con mis dedos.

— Gracias por salvarme, oh gran salvador —Le tomé el pelo, eso causó que emitiera una carcajada de mil demonios.

— Hubiese preferido que hubieras dicho "oh mi gran Dios" —Siguió con su jueguito patético. Suspiré harta y seguí. De la nada, y no sé cómo pasó algo pesado cayó sobre el techo del auto, unas garras se incrustaron en la chapa del techo y lo arrancaron, dejando al descubierto su interior.

— Vaya se escapó uno, estaba más que seguro que había acabado con todos ellos —Dijo Dante y lo apuntó con una de sus armas y le disparó como miles de balas en tan solo 10 segundos. Algo que el capaz no vió fue que otra de esas cosas se nos venía encima pero por la izquierda, desesperada y no sabiendo que hacer doblé el volante e hice que nos arrojáramos con el auto al otro lado de la carretera, o sea el lado contrario. Luego de esto capaz tenga una gran mancha en mi licencia de conducir. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino la enorme cantidad de autos que iban a atropellarnos y destrozarnos. No estaba dispuesta a morir, claro que no, no esta noche, doblé el volante y antes de que nos atropellaran más de cien vehículos al mismo tiempo. Pisé el acelerador y ví... Sinceramente, a Dios. Iba esquivando como una maldita psicópata cada auto, no sé cómo estaba haciéndolo, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, lo único que sabía era que hasta ahora, estaba viva. Dante, que lucía más divertida y extasiado que antes, sujetado a una manija para no salir despedido del auto, silbó sorprendido.

— Me impresiona tu manera de conducir, ya aprendes de mi y eso que apenas nos conocimos hace minutos —Comentó en su típico tono que ya se hizo costumbre— Dobla acá cariño estamos por llegar —Me indicó y obedecí.

Finalmente terminamos estacionando lo que quedaba de la chatarra en frente de un local que decía en enormes letras de neón: Devil May Cry.

— Dónde estamos? Para que me trajiste aquí? —Pregunté hipnotizada con la fachada del negocio.

— Ya te enterarás, y por cierto, ésta es mi casa —Respondió caminando hacia la puerta mientras abría sus brazos presentándome su "casa". Lo seguí sin opción y entramos.

Al hacerlo sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo, eso solo es ocasionado cuando soy observada gravemente y en verdad estaba ocurriendo. Al instante en que subí los ojos de los peldaños al interior de la casa, observé a una joven que podía apostar a que tenía mi edad, sentada sobre un escritorio cruzada de piernas ubicado al final del lugar. Tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado. Alzó una ceja y me miró de arriba a abajo.

— Hey Dante! Quién es el pequeño duendecillo con el que vienes? —Oh no, no dijiste eso. Terminó de insultarme y se puso de pie dándome a saber su ... Puta madre! era altísima. Pero eso no iba a evitar que la mandara a donde ella ya sabía. Ella y yo quedamos frente a frente, mediría alrededor de 1,80, no podía compararse con mi pequeña estatura que es 1,60 afortunadamente.

Apunto de atacarla con algo peor... — Oye por qué no demonios cierras l...? —Estuve a punto de callarla cuando una mano se interpuso entre ambas.

— Tranquilízate Lexie, no te precipites, ella es la poseedora del amuleto de mi hermano —Interrumpió Dante para luego caminar hacia el escritorio. Se sentó en él y subió sus pies en una posición demasiado cómoda. La chica ante lo dicho por él rió como burlándose.

— Ella? … Wow quien iba a decir que el amuleto de tu hermano iría a elegir a una pequeña e indefensa niña. ¿Cuántos años tienes, cariño? —Me preguntó al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo por detrás de mis hombros. Mordí mis labios ahogando todo insulto como antes con Dante y la miré sarcásticamente.

— Tengo seguramente la misma edad que tu, 21 —Le respondí y ella me sonrió igual que yo a ella.

— Bueno pues déjame ser sincera… No lo aparentas. Cuando entraste pensé que te había traído de un jardín de niños —Intentó volver a hacerme enojar pero no le daría el gusto.

— Si lo sé pero no fue mi culpa no haber sido agraciada con una estatura de lucir como una jirafa como _alguien_-tú aquí. —Defendí mi orgullo y me sentí bien, ella abrió la boca y antes de "atacarme" con otra cosa...

— Cálmense ambas, no quiero pelea de gatas en mi negocio. Por cierto niña tienes el amuleto aquí verdad? —Me cuestionó Dante llevando a su boca una enorme porción de pizza.

— Es por eso que me trajiste hasta acá? Por un maldito amuleto? Casi me mato en el camino por esto? —Fuí cuestionándole tratando de no tener un ataque de ira y matar a todos. Saqué el dichoso articulo de adentro de mi camisa y se lo mostré— Aquí está, si tanto lo quieres te lo regalo, es tuyo, ahora déjame ir —Casi se lo arrojé para que lo arreglara pero él me detuvo.

— Alto ahí, capaz tú seas la indicada para abrir el cofre que encontramos. Lex… Dónde dejaste el cofre? —Le preguntó. Ella estaba muy ocupada burlándose de mi estatura comparándonos mutuamente.

— Oh — interrumpió su risa — lo dejé allá atrás, ahora lo busco, por cierto cariño no te enfurezcas solo bromeo —Agregó con una sonrisa y me calmé— Ah... antes de ir a buscar esa cosa, cómo es tu nombre? —Preguntó amablemente sonriendo.

— Nina, su nombre es Nina, no es así bombón? —Se adelantó el peliblanco, Lex le echó una... Mirada asesina?— Que? sabes que soy así con todas incluso con Lady y Trish, amor.

— Ah, sí? —La chica Lex sólo dijo, alzando una ceja, y se dirigió sin despegarle la mirada matadora de encima a Dante. Instantáneamente ella desapareció detrás de una puerta al fondo.

— Que es lo que quieren de mi? —Cuestioné desconfiada de todo esto. Obviamente quien no lo estaría?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ!<strong>

**Allá abajo hay un botón sexy 1313 esperamos que lo opriman!**

**Ali wh!**

**Toodles :3**


	2. Extraño

**ACÁ EL CAPI 2**!

DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES DE NINGUNA, ni de la autora ni de la correctora... Lean, disfruten y dejen su rebiú. Nos hacen felices xD

* * *

><p>— Simple. Abre ese cofre —Dijo el simplemente señalando con su unico dedo descubierto por su guante el cofre antiguo que sostenía Lex en sus manos— Y luego veremos que hacemos contigo —Ante lo dicho arqueé mi ceja y lo vi como diciendo...<p>

— Acaso estas jodiéndome o que mierda te sucede? —Salté con agresividad, mis ojos cayeron en la cosa esa que debía abrir— Hiciste que viniera hasta aquí, arriesgara mi vida, y toda eso para abrir una ... maldita caja! —Dije esperando una respuesta del tipo de rojo que no se inmutó.

— Oye cálmate cariño, sólo debes abrirlo y te dejaremos ir… No es la gran cosa. No te estamos pidiendo que escales el Monte Everest —Comentó la chica carcajeándose, sólo la miré mal y volví los ojos al cofre. Demonios, no había opción. Así que, caminé hasta ella y alargué mi mano, apenas rocé mi piel con aquella caja arcaica ésta explotó en un brillo que inundó el negocio, tanto fue que quedé ciega y atontada por unos segundos. Para cuando la luz cesó, pestañeo con el intento de recuperar nuevamente la vista y divisé el cofre abierto.

— Demo... —No pude concluir cuando escuché gritar a Lex de... emoción?

— No jodas! —Gritó llena de exaltación viendo con ojos brillosos el interior de la caja recién abierto. Al echar un vistazo se me desorbitaron los ojos. Un par de armas enormes había, una de ellas era rojo oscuro con diseños de telarañas, y la otra era del mismo color pero con un corazón con alas de murciélago.

— Con que este era el regalo de mi hermano, eh y yo que creí haberlo escuchar decir que eran solo utilizadas por idiotas mortales —Comenzó el peliblanco detrás de mi contemplando las armas por sobre mi cabeza.— Quién lo entiende?

— Mujeres — dijo Lex — Yo que tu las agarro rápido si no quieres que lo haga por ti —Aconsejó ella riéndose. La obedecí, tomé las armas rápidamente sintiendo que eran bastante pesadas y que no parecían estar cargadas— Y las balas? —Las choqué entre sí pero ningún cartucho salió. Revisé el interior del cofre y nada, por un momento creí que estaban defectuosas pero escuché a Dante decir algo que me interesó e intrigó a la vez.

— Son armas con esencia demoníaca, por lo que no es necesario que tengan balas, muñeca —Dijo Dante retomando lo que hacía con anterioridad, o sea, sentarse y comer pizza.

— Traducción..? —Preguntó de nuevo más confundida aun. Lex a mi lado suspiró.

— Quiso decir que tienen munición infinita —Explicó Lex rápidamente— Disfrútalas- Pero me pregunto porque tu hermano le daría un par de armas poderosas? —Se preguntó y volteó hacia Dante, quien pensó por un momento.— Es decir, estará advirtiéndonos de algo?

— Mm... la puerta que cierra el mundo de los demonios, el amuleto de Vergil junto mi espada y mi amuleto sirven para abrir la puerta del mundo de los demonios... —Decía Dante con la mirada perdida y pensativa fija en el suelo, pero algo nos interrumpió; el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y el de los pasos haciendo crujir la madera. Hubo un silencio, nuestros ojos se posaron en esa persona que acababa de entrar.

Lo único que podíamos verle era la parte inferior de la cara, se trataba de un hombre. El silencio reinó en el ambiente, solo lo mirábamos grave y desconfiadamente, no daba buena vibra.

El tipo se acercó al escritorio de Dante.

— Tú eres Dante, hijo de Sparda —Preguntó el tipo con voz sombría pero joven a la vez.

— Que hay con eso? —Preguntó Dante. Acto seguido, el extraño me miró y pude divisar como una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios, más que mirarme a los ojos estos cayeron sobre el amuleto colgando de mi cuello.

— Viejo no creo que estés viendo su cuello porque esta bonito verdad? —Agregó Lex sarcásticamente. El tipo sonrió y la vió.

— El amuleto de uno de los hijos de Sparda, que junto con el otro y la espada del mismo son capaces de abrir las puertas del mundo de los demonios y brindarle increíbles poderes al que los posea... Mi señor se pondría muy contento si le hago entrega de tan valiosas joyas, por lo que, señorita le agradecería mucho si me entrega ese collar —Me dijo extendiendo su mano con la palma arriba.

— Si claro, le entregare este valioso artefacto al primer extraño que me lo pide, tengo tanta cara de estúpida? —Dije riendo irónicamente mientras tomaba el medallón con mi mano derecha ocultándolo de sus ojos.

— Ya la escuchaste amigo así que te pido encarecidamente que te largues —Dijo Dante.

— Volveré a repetirlo, entrégame el amuleto o tendré que quitártelo por las malas —Amenazó sin borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de los labios.

— Quiero verte intentándolo, amigo—Dijo Lex sonriendo ansiosa y maliciosamente. Como si hubiese sido algo planeado, Dante, Lex y yo desenfundamos nuestras armas y lo apuntamos al mismo tiempo. Pero, eso no fue suficiente al contrario, comenzó a reír de una manera aterrorizante.

— Pequeños niños tontos —Se burló, gruñí enojándome —Si no me entregan ese amuleto, haré que esta ciudad caiga en las fosas más profundas del infierno?

— No me hagas reír por favor! Sabes cuántos han venido con el mismo cuento viejo por años?—Dijo Lex molesta— Y aunque fuera cierto te patearíamos el trasero a ti y a todos los demonios que traigas —Agregó esta vez apuntándolo con sólo una pistola y una mirada seria.

— Pero con la única diferencia que estos demonios son incomparables a los anteriores, ya verán a lo que me refiero —Rio por lo bajo y ocurrió lo impensable. El tipo se deshizo en un manto de oscuridad en el aire. Rápidamente escuchamos gritos desgarradores provenientes de la calle. Corrí hacia la ventana y observé.

— Mierda! Querrán ver esto! —Dije entrando en pánico por lo que vi.

Oscuras y tenebrosas nubes ocupaban la totalidad del cielo azul, el sol desapareció y del suelo se abrieron enormes grietas de las que salían no solo borbotones de fuego sino también unas criaturas extrañas que nunca antes había visto, parecían súbditos del diablo mismo.

— Que son esas cosas? —Grité exasperada. Dante apenas rió.

— Demonios… Pero no son los que acostumbramos a pelear —Dijo Lex, acercándose a la sombra de Dante, de algún modo buscando protección.


End file.
